Breaking the silence
by fallenenjimon
Summary: Each Witches 5 member tells their story of their lives that will lead up an event that'll change the future forever.
1. Default Chapter

My name is Ptital Chang and I'm the second most powerful witch of the six.  
  
My sister, Cyprine, is the most powerful.  
  
And we're refer to as "one" in our career in Death Buster Japan, but before we became Witches we were something else.  
  
I joined Death Busters when I turned 15 years old, my sister had joined a year before and she refused to even speak with me sometimes.  
We weren't always the imvencible duo we are now, there are days I wonder if she still has those traits from my rookie year. We only work together so well because our sensei thought we are more powerful together then sepretly, as we are twins.  
But before then I strived to show that I wasn't a mere shadow of Cyprine and I almost got myself killed several times.  
  
It wasn't until I heard that I was being transfered to Japan that I began to gain respect out of my peers, but that's only because I joined my power with my sister and not because I try harder then she ever did.  
  
I feel into depression and that allow my sister to use me as her marionette for her own perpose within Death Busters, I was on the verge of suicide when I met some one like me in Japan.  
Her name was Mimi Hanyuu, a from France with a Japanese father and French mother, she was into fasion and like to sing. We got along quite well, we both were hidding in the shadows of someone that was constently the "bar" for us.  
  
Me it was my sister, her it was her peer Xro.  
  
How she, a lower level Death Buster from a country full of better, higher level members, got to Japan was the fact Tomoe was a sleez and like only women near him, the others from Mimete's devision were men.  
  
I bet there are quite a few bitter Frenchmen left behind, but when weren't they bitter?  
  
All kidding aside along with the name Mimi we turn our focus onto my sister.  
  
After a whole year here in Tokyo I've grown a little home sick, but she had turn from a block of ice to a freaking stone. I send letters to our mother, who misses us so badly, and she would scoff at the idea.  
  
"Momentos of the heart are for the deluded" she told me once, "and that's why I am the older, wiser, stronger twin, you're too weak to lead."  
  
The perfect unity that we showed infront of the others is mearly a lie, and quite a good one at that.  
  
We hate each other, we strive to best each other, to show who is the marionette and who controlls the strings.  
  
I hated her and she hated me, we were even. 


	2. Mimi

Bonjor, I am Mimi Hanyuu, Death busters of Japan's local cook.  
  
I guess you're wondering how did a simple coutry girl like I wound up as a villianous and vain person I am today? Well it started when I was just a little kid, about 12 years old.  
  
I lived in a small nameless village about a few miles away from Paris, my parents owned and ran a bakery that the locals loved, this is how I learned to cook.  
  
Life was good, I fantasize about being a famious singer and my parents thought it was cute. Then it happened, a fire started and the village went up.  
  
No one knew how it started or why but a lot of people were with out homes, and I was without parents.  
  
I was about to be shipped to an orphenage when my sensei approuched me and offered me a home.  
  
I took the offer and that's how I became a Death Buster, and how I grew to be a vain person.  
  
When rumours that Death Busters of Japan, the holy grail (not pun intended) of our orginization, were searching for top tier members to form a new elite group I was nearly floating on clouds.  
  
I worked hard, harder then I every worked in my life to raise both my rank and my usefulness. My rival was a man named Xro (pronounced Zero), we both we're in ferce compatison for the chance to surve under the messiah.  
  
It was quite a shock to hear that I got the transfer to Japan and not Xro, the look on his face was unmistakibly the one of betrayal.  
  
I was sent to Japan right away and when the plane landed I never experinced such a culture shock like when I stepped out of the airport.  
  
A two women, one named Kaorinite and the other Eudial, awaited me, from there I wonder if I was taking the bullet train to hell as Eudial drove to the headquaters.  
I was given my own room in a small house near the labs and a new attack, charm buster.  
Time passed and I settled in, that when Eudial started to make passes at me.  
  
I was too thick headed to realize when another woman was trying to pick up on me, espally one about six years older then me.  
  
It wasn't until the twins transfered from Hong Kong and I got to know the red head, Ptital, when Eudial cornered me and demanaed that I give an answer.  
I told her the truth that I wasn't intrested when she hit me, and that's how our rivalery began.  
There are times when I suspect of there being more to her then mets the eye. 


	3. Tellu

I am, well was, Ruru Teruno.  
  
I lived in a California Ophenage, I helped out as much as I can by saling flowers I grown in the back and that's about it.  
  
No angst, no painful event until I manage to become a member of the Witches 5 when I ment her, Bidou Yui. But if I start talking about her I'll get all mushy and so off track they're going to have to install an on-star system in the middle of my forehead.  
  
But I couldn't avoid talking about her, because my life here in Tokyo had been nothing more then a freaking rollacoster and she's been my high points, that red headed woman was my down, hell she's everyone down point.  
  
She abuses Mimete (I'm not fooled like everyone else), she steals everybody's ideas and claims them as her own, she is an uncaring thing.  
But that's enough bashing of Eudial, we have more importent things to speak of.  
  
Such as my involvement with Death Busters, why I join such an orginization? Well I had no parents or anyone else to turn to when I was old enough to live on my own and they offered me a place to live.  
  
When I was chosen to be a Witches 5 member I was never so stunned.  
  
I met my fellow witches 5, Mimete, Ptital and, to a degree, Viluy were quite nice but Eudial was cold and quite and Cyprine was like dealing with a machine.  
  
Offen I would try to be nice and they would snap at me, I try not to let that get to me but it does any way.  
  
I offen knowdist something about Viluy and Eudial, it says in the records that they both showed up at the same time and both exceled at the districts of Death Busters.  
  
I hate to acuse Viluy but I think there's something more to this story then they're letting on. 


	4. Viluy

In every orginization there are informents, and in this orginization there are us, breakers, yo keep the informents "silent".  
  
My was once Bidou Yui, I was from Okinawa and just like anyone else that joined Death Busters, hell on my power level testings I scored a messly 12!  
  
I was very inteligent and my superiors were very intrested in that, so much I was "voulentered" into a special program call the millenium breakers unit.  
I was forced fused with a daimon egg and cybernetic parts, I still remember the pain that was.  
But that's in the past and this is now, I must do my job and that's to find a leak and "plug" it as quickly and quitely as I can.  
  
But I'm making myself sound like some cold heartless machine of a woman, which I'm not.  
  
I do have a heart but I must keep focus on more importent things such as protect the messiah and find the traitor that has been letting on those damn senshi onto us, but there are times I get side tracked a bit.  
Like the blue haired girl that nearly bested my high score, Ami I think her name is. There hasn't been anyone in a looong time that manage to even get close to my IQ, it's kind of depressing.  
  
Well I guess I'm mixing challenge with crushes, it's kind of stupid.  
But I'm still human after, even if they inject me with so much daimon blood into me that I burst I'm still human.  
  
But now I must proform my breaker duties and find that traitor.  
  
It's someone in the Witches 5, and I bet I know who she is.  
  
Eudial. 


	5. Eudial

Here, I found the data!  
  
And these fools are none the wiser, even after so many mistakes I've done in the past right in front the stupid professor!  
  
I am Eudial, a breaker working for hire.  
  
You see I need these documents for my bosses within Death Busters to get their revenge for being over look over by the "elite" of Death Busters, and I can get my revenge on Death Busters alwell.  
You see, Death Busters have been on earth for quite some time, it started when Pharaoh 90 sent telepathic "dreams" to the first members of Death Busters a long time ago and they worked hard to build up this foundation.  
  
Only to have it torn down by a moron with glowing glasses and a goofy smile, I bet Pharaoh 90 is spinning in his single demention space right about now.  
  
But profit and silence isn't the reason for my traitorous actions, but power.  
  
If I achive my mission I will recive a upgrade for my breaker powers and a spot in the new orginazation.  
  
Now I have what they need and I can blow this pop stand.  
  
Too bad I can't take that little cute bubble head with me, even if I could she would obbay me.  
  
But I DO have one person just as good, and she's standing in the doorway awaiting me. 


	6. Cyprine

I can't believe I'm doing this even after what I was put through in Hong Kong, hell I'm doing this because of what they did in Hong Kong and shipping me here with my idiotic sister, Ptital.  
  
I am superior to all of them, I had no equal in Hong Kong and I have none here in Japan.  
  
But I was rodeo'ed into being "her" other "half", I hate them for that and I must babysit that brat all the damn time.  
  
I was born first so why do I have to take care of my baby sister? From our parents to our final master, li Jing, I was sattled with that brat.  
  
But I manage to find a way to escape her, and show my true power to the fools in Death Busters.  
  
And it's all thanks to my new "toy", Eudial.  
  
After tonight, we'll be on a course to greatness while those idiots try to figure it all out.  
  
I guess I must explain this, when Ptital and I came to Death Busters it was all in turmoil about who will be an elite Witches 5 member, but do to Tomoe's stupidity he made some bad choices and got on a lot of members angery at him.  
  
In the end about a year ago many have secretly created a new orginization called "millenium", who are aiming at overthrowing the current Death Buster system and replacing it.  
  
All they need is a lot of soilders and we have the data to create artifical ones.  
  
And no one will be the wiser, hell they might not even catch on even AFTER the fact.  
I love my life. 


End file.
